


[Art] Summer of Stanfou assignment for StanfouQueen

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Stanfou modern AU. Give me all the fluff and supportive friends. Bonus points for college AU and/or a wedding.





	[Art] Summer of Stanfou assignment for StanfouQueen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming between college and a wedding au, thus engagement maybe?. Hope y'all like it! especially the stanfools queen herself Lexi~


End file.
